Starting Anew
by Hatsuyuki Suki
Summary: It's been 3 years since Fuji has seen his sister. No not his older sister, his younger sister. Wait, What? When did he have a younger sister and who's that person that she brought with her? Craziness is bound to happen.
1. New Country New Life

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis. But I sure wish I did.**

**I do own several of the OCs that will appear in the story and co-own some others. **

**I've had this story on my mind for several years and after much begging from my sister and self loathing, I finally got this thing up. I don't have a beta so sorry if there's some mistakes. This is my first multi chapter story so please leave me a comment. I'm still getting use to the whole thing XXD**

**Enjoy though 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 New Country New Life<strong>

***Bing Bong***

_~Passengers, we have now arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Please gather your items for disembarkment. British Airways bids you all a good day. ~_

As people began to get up from their seats and head to the exit, a girl with light brown hair that reached a little pass her shoulders and curled at the ends stretched in her seat. As she finished stretching, her sky blue eyes landed on the figure next to her. The figure had dark brown wavy hair that reached her mid-back. Near the tips of her hair, a color like fire ran upwards till it blended into the rest of her hair. The blue eyed girl looked at the sleeping girl next to her before deciding to wake her up.

"Sarai-chan, wake up. The plane landed already and we have to get off," she shook the girl as she spoke.

"Nugh… why's it so bright?" the girl named Sarai questioned. She yawned and stretched a little before opening her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I f you look outside you'll get your answer, but we don't have the time before that cause we have to get off the plane."

"But Shoko-chan~"

"Nope, come on before the attendants get mad at us." The girl now known as Shoko had gotten up with hr stuff and started to make her way to the exit. Seeing that the conversation had ended and that her friend was walking away, Sarai quickly make way to follow. As the two left the plane, they quickly make their way to customs and then to the luggage claim.

"Okay we got our stuff, now what?" questioned Sarai. Sighing, Shoko began to walk off before answering.

"We have to go to the pet carriage area. That is, unless you don't want Festic anymore." Shoko only smiled at Sarai's wide-eyed expression.

"No I want Festic. I don't want him to become homeless because of me." Flustered, Sarai hurried to catch up to Shoko Once the two had grabbed the big black-and-white cat; they made their way to look for the people that were to pick them up.

"Hey, Sarai? Do you know what he looks like?" After blinking a couple of times Sarai remembered something and began to dig into her bag. After rummaging through it for a couple of seconds more, she finally pulled something square-shaped out. Taking a glance at the item Sarai smiled and handed it to Shoko before looking around again. When Shoko looked at the thing given to her she found it to be a photo of a man around his thirties. He had jet black hair and stormy-gray eyes.

"Well, that helps. You look for him while I look for my sister. It'll make things faster." Nodding her head in agreement, Sarai set out to look for said man in the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 15 minutes later ~<strong>

"Found him/her!" With the two shouts, the girls looked at each other and laughed. As they did, two figures approached them from opposite sides.

"Sarai, is that you? Oh it's good to really see you in person. Look at how beautiful you are. You look so much like your mother," said the man from the photo. "Uh, thanks dad. It's nice to see you too." Sarai gave her dad a small smile. Then again, what's someone to say when they talk to a parent they've never seen before besides in photos? Can you say awkward? Anyway, let's turn to our other figure and see what's going on.

"Welcome back Shoko. How was your trip?" a woman with slightly wavy light-brown hair that reached about an inch past her shoulders walked up to Shoko and have her a hug.

"It's great to be back thanks Yumiko-neechan. The trip wasn't too bad just a bit boring." Shoko smiled brightly as she returned the hug and turned to her friend. " Nee-chan, I want you to meet my friend from England." She pointed to the girl near her. " Her name is Fuyumi Sarai. The person standing next to her is her dad. I'll properly introduce you to them when they finish talking." Yumiko looked at her little sister curiously while arching an eyebrow. "I'll explain later, It'll be easier to understand." Finally getting her sister to agree, the two of them approached Sarai and her recently met father. "Sarai-chan! I wnat you to meet my sister." Shoko smiled happily as she poked her side. Spazzing out due to being ticklish everywhere, Sarai glared at Shoko who continued to smile.

"Of course. Let me introduce you to my father as well." Turing to look at her dad,Sarai gave him a small smile. "This is my father Sumino Satoshi. Father, this is my friend Fuji Shoko. Shoko my father." Sarai quickly pointed out turning left and right, respectedly.

"Okay, my turn," Shoko raised her hand enthusiastically, "Sarai-chan, Sumino-san, this is my sister Fuji Yumiko." Seeing that the two said adults continued to talk, the girls engaged in their own conversation.

"Hey Shoko, what school are you going to go to? My gather said that he enrolled me into Seigaku because it's closer. He said something along the lines of ' You're new to Japan and don't know your way, I don't want you to get lost since Tokyo is so big.' or something like that. It hasn't been an hour yet and he's already treating like a child." Sarai seemed frustrated after her rant and crossed her arms. Shoko looked at her for a second to process the things she said. Once understood what had been said, Shoko just shook her head.

"Really, in my opinion, I have to agree with him. Your sense of direction isn't exactly the best, you know. Plus he's right; Tokyo is a pretty big city and it's really easy to get lost if you're new to the area." Sarai gave Shoko heated glare which she only ignored and continued with what she was saying. " Hey on the bright side of it we're going to the same school, isn't that great?" Shoko gave Sarai an innocent smile that seemed just a *bit* too innocent. noticing said "innocence", Sarai started to grin as well.

"Oh that's great, at least I'll have someone I'll know in the school. I hope we'll be in the same class, too." Sarai pouted. Shoko giggled at the sight and smiled.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to mention that my Onii-chan goes to the same school. He's a year older than us and is a regular on the tennis team." Shoko seemd to have gotten excited as she told Sarai the news, since she starte dto jump up and down. Sarai only laughed and sighed. "That's pretty cool. I guess that means that I'll be meeting more of your family soon."

"Yeah...oh,I know! I'll show you him! Nee-san said that Onii-chan's team have district matches today. I can ask my sister to take us there."

"Really? Oh, but I don't want to trouble your sister and I have a lot of stuff to unpack. My dad said I'm starting school tomorrow." Sarai was conflicted on what to do. Shoko, on the other hand, seemed t be in her own little world, thinking about something. "Shoko? Shoko, are you there? Hello~" Not getting a response, Sarai decides to poke Shoko in the side. Surprisingly enough, it worked and snapped the the brunette out of her state.

"Ouch! That hurts. you know." Shoko scowled and glared at Sarai, while she rubbed the sore spot. "Anyway, I got an idea. How about my sister takes us to the matches and I'll show you who my brother is. After that, we go to your house and I'll help you unpack so you'll get more done. Not only that, but i"ll stay over and we can walk to school together, so you won't get lost. Plus, I want to surprise Onii-chan since he doesn't know I'm back yet."

"Ha! I knew it there was a motive behind this!" Sarai smiled and gave herself a pat on the back. "But that's a great idea; who knows what kind of creepy creepers are lurking out there." Sarai shivered and began to look terrified. Shoko looked at her and tried to forget about what the girl had said. "Let's go, we need to ask your dad if I can stay over and if so, I need to get my sister to get my uniform for tomorrow." With that established, the two of them made their way to their family members.

"Ah, it seems that they're done. Sarai, you must be tired, should we get going home? You still have to unpack and school is tomorrow." Sumino asked.

"Ummm, about that, dad," Sarai looked down and fidgeted a bit, "umm, Shoko and I were talking about that and uhhh..."

"What Sarai-chan was trying to say, is that we wanted to ask you whether it would be okay if she came with us a bit to see something ad after that , if possible of course, i could stay over the night and help her unpack and we could go to school together." Shoko interrupted, trying to save her dear friend from the awkwardness. She looked over to her sister with pleading eyes, hoping that the plan would be approved. Sarai nervously looked at her father, waiting for his approval, as well.

"Well, I don't really see a problem with it and I think it'd be easier on my mind to know she'd be with someone when she went to school. It'd also be nice to get to know one of Sarai's friend's better. Yumiko-san what do you think?" Sumino seemed pleased with the idea. "I don't seem to see a problem with it and it would be a good way for Fuyumei-chan to familiarize herself with the area," Yumiko reassured Sumino with a smile. "Alright then, since that's agreed upon, I'll take Sarai's bags with me. Shoko is there anything that you'll need for tonight? I can take it back with me " Sumino looked at Shoko.

"No. It's okay, really, there's stuff I need to get back at home, so I'll just bring what I need myself. I don't want to trouble you more than I have." Shoko replied, after going through a mental list of things she'll need later. "Okay then, here. This is my address; it's the house with white roses in the front garden, you can't miss it. Sarai, have fun now." Giving Sarai a hug, he took her bags and left.

"Well, he seems really nice. I guess things won't be that bad here." Sarai commented when her father was gone from sight. Shoko smacked her in the head and sighed. " Ow! Hey, I didn't do anything wrong this time!" Sarai pouted. "Thanks, I think I lost a few more brain cells."

"First of all, yes you did. I'm here with you so it's not going to be bad what so ever. And plus, what brain cells?" Shoko smirked. Sarai rubbed her head for awhile, then stopped all of a sudden.

"Hey!" Shoko only chuckled before turning to her sister and ignoring Sarai's intense glare. Yumiko gave Shoko a knowing look before speaking. "Knowing you, you have some kind of plot forming in that head of your." Yumiko smiled. "I have a feeling this has something to do with Syuusuke. So, am I right?" her smile grew wider as she spoke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Onee-san. All I want to do is to surprise my dear Onii-san. Plus, I don't think his friends know about me, except for Eiji-kun." Shoko replied innocently. Sarai was still fuming in the background, planning her revenge.

"Ahh. I see, so I'm guessing you want to see the matches he's playing today right?" Yumiko already understood that she'd be excited to see Syuusuke's reaction. It was very hard to surprise the tensai, but Shoko was one of the very few people who could.

"Of course! Than's the very first stop I want to make. I want to show Sarai-chan what Onii-chan looks line in person and not in a photo. Plus, it's been a few years since the photo was taken." Shoko reasoned. "Anyway, we'll only be there for a few minutes. I don't want him to spot us. It's hard enough trying to outsmart as it is" she pouted. Yuiko laughted before deciding that it was time to go.

Grabbing their stuff, the three females made their way to the parking lot. Finally finding the car, they packed the stuff in and stated the car. Both Shoko and Sarai sat in the back, leaving the front passenger seat open. As the car reached the exit of the parking lot, Sarai punched Shoko in the arm.

"Eh.. that hurt. What is it this time, or are you trying to abuse me again?" Shoko whined. Sarai only smiled and looked forward,"Sweet revenge." Shoko facepalmed for her friend's oddness.


	2. Making A Friend

Hey everyone :) I finally got chapter 2 up after some busy weeks. Moving into college and then with hurricane Irene. Yay for no internet service. Practically drove me nut. But on the bright side, I was able to finish typing this up and I'm flying through chapter 3 so expect that to come up within the month. After all I lost so many class days and the stupid bookstore doesn't have my textbooks yet. Ah...sorry for ranting. School hasn't been to good to me lately. Anyways, chapter two is kinda short and I didn't even realize it until I was uploading it. So I'm really sorry about that. I'm hoping to have a longer chapter 3 though XD. I'm really hoping that people are enjoying this story (even though it's amateurish work). So please someone leave a comment or something. It'll really make my day 3

Anyways, disclaimer time :)

_I DO NOT own anything from Prince of Tennis, not the plot or characters. I DO own the OCs that have appeared so far. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Making A Friend<strong>

"Well, girls, here we are." Yumiko sighed as she pulled her car into a parking spot near the tennis courts. "Do you two want me to wait here or go in with you?" she turned around to face them after shutting the car off.

" Umm, it's okay. I think it'll be easier for him to spot us if you were with us. no offense Onee-san." Shoko looked worriedly towards her sister, hoping she didn't sound rude. Yumiko hummed thoughtfully on Shoko's comment before smiling.

"Hmm, I think you're right. I'll wait here for you two. Make sure you ask for directions to the court, okay? I don't want you two getting lost, then i'd have to explain to Sumino-san where his daughter went." Yumiko looked sternly at the two of them before letting them out. "Have fun."

With that, Shoko and Sarai scampered out of the car and scampered off to the tennis courts.

"Hey Shoko? How exactly are we supposed to find the place they're playing at?" Sarai looked around, trying to find any courts being used for a match. The both of them had been walking around for about 15 minutes and still couldn't find the Seigaku regulars. Of course, they asked for directions, only to find that the match had already ended when they got there. Therefore, leading them to wander aimlessly.

"Well there are a couple of ways to find them. 1) Ask for directions.. again. 2) Listen and look around and see if we could get any info. or 3) Keep walking around till we find them. So, which one do we pick?" Shoko was also looking around trying to get a glimpse of the blue and white jersey that her brother had show her during one of her yearly visits.

"I choose asking someone, but this tim you're asking!" Sarai voiced as she followed Shoko around. Shoko looked at Sarai dejectedly before sighing. Admitting defeat Shoko began to look for someone she'd be willing to ask for directions.

The are was polluted with guys in tennis gear and rackets along with a small number of girls in their school uniforms, none of whom appeared to be a good source of information in her mind. Just as Shoko was about to give up, someone caught her eye. A girl with short brown hair and pink heart hair-clips stood by one of the vending machines. She was wearing a light blue coat and white skirt and was carrying a tennis bag with her. Feeling that she was friendly-looking and well-informed, Shoko went to speak to the girl.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl turned around to face Shoko and Sarai as they approached her. "Would you happen to know which court Seigaku would be playing at?" The questioned girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah actually, I'm heading there right now. Why don't you two follow along?" Her smile grew as she turned around and started to walk. "By the way, my name's Ann, Tachibana Ann. What's yours?"

"Fuyumei Sarai," Sarai quickly shouted out smiling.

"Fuji Shoko, it's nice to meet you Tachibana-san."

"Ann is fine, Tachibana is used for my brother. Anywa- ." Ann had stopped walking all of a sudden and quickly turned around to face the girls. Shocked and surprised, the two of them wondered if they said something that had troubled their newly acquired friend.

"Wait, you said Fuji right?" she pointed at Shoko who in response nodded her head vigorously. "Oh my god! Are you related to Fuji Syuusuke? Wait! That would make sense as to why you asked where Seigaku was playing." Ann pouted as continued to rant for a few more minutes before finally stopping. " Ah, I'm sorry! I sounded like Shinji-kun for a moment. Uh, you didn't understand what I said, did you?" Ann nervously laughed while looking away in embarrassment. Shoko blinked a couple of times before she was able to answer.

"Um... I understood the first sentence, but everything else was a blur. Plus, to answer that question, yes, I'm related; he's my older brother. If you ever talk to hi today, please don't mention that I was around. Aniki doesn't know I'm in Japan."

"Eh? Why?" Ann looked at her oddly as she started to walk again.

"I've been away abroad the past two years and I want to surprise him." Shoko smiled. She and Sarai followed Ann to the courts.

"Oh, I see...well,we're here. I think the matches are about to start." Sarai looked around the crowded fences. "Hey, who are they playing against? Where's a lot of people," she frowned, as she couldn't find an opening in the fence to see what was going on.

"They're going against Fudomine; that's my brother's team." Ann replied. She perked up once spotting an opening. She quickly dragged her new friends to the empty area.

"Hey Shoko, which one's your brother and his teammates?" Sarai glued herself to the fence to see the first doubles match.

"Hmm? Oh right, yeah, well, uh, the guys in the blue and white jerseys are the Seigaku team. The one that has his eyes closed and is playing doubles two is aniki." Shoko continued to watch the match but would frequently glance towards the Seigaku benches.

"Hey Shoko are you okay? You seem a bit distracted." Sarai and Ann looked over to her in concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good. Just a bit jumpy that's all. Uh I think we should get going now Sarai, you still need to unpack. Sorry Ann-chan, I wish we could stay longer," Shoko frowned and looked torn at what she was doing.

"Don't worry, I understand. Best not to blow your cover. Anyways, I'll see you two around. You can normally find me at the street tennis courts." Ann smiled and nodded in understanding. The three of them waved good-bye to each other as Sarai and Shoko left. The two of them walked in silence for awhile as they headed for the car.

"Its still hard for you to be close to the tennis courts isn't it?" Sarai looked at Shoko. Shoko continued to walk in silence for a little while.

"N-not really. It's just... uncomfortable that's all. It's just that I haven't been that near the courts in awhile." She spoke softly. A sad look flashed across her face.

"Hey don't worry about it. You'll get the okay soon." Sarai smiled as she tried to cheer Shoko up. Nodding in agreement, Shoko smiled back.

The two of them returned to the car and headed to the Fuji household. On the way Yumiko pointed out different landmarks and buildings in the area. Once they got to the house, they had some lunch while Shoko quickly dropped her stuff in her room and packed the things she would need for school the next day.

"Shoko-chan, are you sure you have everything you need? I won't be able to bring you anything once Syuusuke gets home you know." Yumiko asked once again, making sure Shoko had everything she needed so not to blow her cover.

"Yeah, I got everything don't worry. Oh right, please remind okaa-san not to mention that I'm back. Knowing aniki, he'll pick up that something is going on." Turning around, Shoko picked up her over-night bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Alright, I'm good to go, lets head out."

Yumiko only sighed and grabbed her keys knowing her little sister was just paranoid. "Don't worry everything will play out fine. I'll make sure to tell her again in the morning." With that the three females left the house and headed over to the Sumino household.

"Hey Shoko? You think I'll be able to fit in at school?" Sarai looked over to Shoko, who was laying on the floor. The two of them had just finished unpacking Sarai's things and were about to o to bed.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to make lots of other friends. I mean, who isn't interested in the exchange students," the two looked at each other and laughed knowing it was true. "Lets hope they don't come at me like a piece of mean," Sarai choked out, shivering in the process. "What about you? Do you think that the plan will go through tomorrow? I mean rumors spread pretty fast."

"Maybe... I'm really not sure. I'll just have to be very careful." Shoko frowned as she stared at the ceiling. "You know what, we'll just think about it tomorrow. We should get some sleep." Yawning, Shoko closed her eyes and snuggled into her blankets. Deciding to follower her example, Sarai went to sleep as well after shutting the lights.


End file.
